User blog:Amontgomery1432/Amont's Top 10 Favorite America's Got Talent Season 12 Contestants + Announcements
Hey, look! Something else Amont didn't announce he was doing! Time to completely ignore it and wait for the next battle! Yee, that's been pushed back another week so that it can be written to perfection yee. Until then, though, here's something to tie ya over. This will mostly likely be a one-time thing. But, yee, here we go. America's Got Talent's 12th season ended recently. It was the first season that I sat down and watched religiously. I knew of it, cause of my avid love of Season 10's Drew Lynch (a stutterer like me) who came in second place that season. But I didn't watch that season. Only Drew's acts. But I was hooked this season, and I picked a good season to watch. If anybody else watches the show, too, then they know exactly what I mean. There were soooo many good acts but, in the end, only one could win. And so, that in mind, I put togother this list of my ten personal favorite acts of this season. It will not consist of the ten acts that were accepted to the finale episode. Instead, all acts that made it past the audition round is eligible for this list. I didn't know where else to upload it, so yee, it's here. Yeh. Fight me. This list was really fucking hard to make and I felt bad for not including a few people, but fuck my feelings I guess lol. After the list is done, there's something at the bottom of the blog that needs your attention. So, without further rambling, here we go. Amont's Top 10 Favorite America's Got Talent Season 12 Contestants! Number 10: Now, who doesn't love a good magician? My number ten spot goes to Eric Jones, a single father I think magician who specilizes in slight of hand. He had an okay audition, but progressively got better and better as he progressed. I wasn't sure of him for the longest time, but his Quarterfinals act solidly changed by mind on him and turned him into one of my favorites. He didn't make it past the semifinals, but he put up one hell of a fight. He's only number 10 because it took a while for me to really start enjoying him. YouTube is being a bitch and won't let me view his full auditon and the AGT YT channel only uploaded a 28-second clip fuckers, but here are the rest of his acts: Judge Cuts, Quarterfinals, and Semifinals. Number 9: My number 9 pick is Demian Aditya. Good luck pronouncing his last name. He is an escape artist who frequently puts himself into life-threatening stunts. After his second act, I caught onto his routine. However, that didn't stop it from being intense everytime. His wife being in on it, as well as a great actress, added to the drama as well. Unfortunatly, his Quarterfinals act went wrong. He wasn't hurt, but the trick didn't go like it was supposed to. Because of this, he was eliminated from the competition at the end of the round. But, he certainly left his mark on the show after his first two acts. I really wish his third one has worked. It looked gnarly. I'm sad, now. Here are the links to his acts: Audition, Judge Cuts, and Quarterfinals. Number 8: Look familiar? My number eight spot goes to Bello Nock, a very popular daredevil who's claim to fame is the Ringling Brothers Circus act thing. This man is insane! His Judge Cuts act was him being shot out of a cannon and flying over an idling helicopter, dor God's sake! However, since the AGT judges are all fucking crazier than Bello is, they didn't let him through the Judge Cuts. After doing that. Yeah. But, he came back as a wild card in the Quarterfinals. Only to be eliminated again. Yeah. I'll admit, I'm not a big circus fan. But Bello is truly a master of his craft and, I think, solidly earns the number eight spot. Yeah. Here are the links to his acts: Audition, Judge Cuts, and Quarterfinals. Number 7: Yeh! You're seeing that right. Donald Trump himself went on America's Got Talent. This actually happened. Nah, actually it's an impersonation act. My number 7 spot goes to The Singing Trump, a man who actually did this with his life lol. But, to his credit, he does do a convincing Trump. Most of the time. He has the look and the mannurisms right. The voice is near perfectly replicated. But, that aside, though, this man was great! He wasn't met with positive reception from two of the judges during his audition, but quickly won them over. He got far but, sadly, didn't win the popular vote and, therefore, wasn't elected to make it past the Quarterfinals. But he gave the show a lot of fond memories. Ever wanted to hear Donald Trump sing "U Can't Touch This"? Well, today's your lucky day! This dude was really fun to watch, but gets the number seven spot because his actual preformances didn't always work. But he was still great! Yee. Links to his acts are here: Auditions, Judge Cuts, and Quarterfinals. Number 6: My number six spot goes to Celine Tam, a nine-year-old, professionally trained singer. Yeah, she's pretty great. She was one of this season's many recievers of the Golden Buzzer, earning it during the Judge Cuts round, meaning she went through to the Quarterfinals no matter what. She, sadly, didn't make it past the Semifinals, though. Side Note: She has a little sister named Dion. Celine and Dion. Three guess who their parents named them after. Naturally, she sang a couple Celine Dion songs, cause what else would she have sang? Watching her audition was really funny cause she was rather blatantly spelling out the Celine Dion connection, Mel B just wasn't getting it, and Simon was having none of her shit. It was frikin great lol. Links to her acts are here: Audition, Judge Cuts, Quarterfinals, and Semifinals. Number 5: My number five pick, marking the halfway point of this list, goes to Puddles Pity Party. He is a depressed clown. He doesn't speak but, holy shit, he can sing! I don't know his real name and I don't want to! He can best be described as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, if he sang and was sad and wasn't a child-eating monster. Yeah, that seems like a flawless connection. His voice completely blew me away the first time I heard it, as it did the judges as well. My favorite act by him was his Judge Cuts act. However, in the biggest shock since the election, Puddles was eliminated during the Quarterfinals. Fucking Simon buzzed him during his act. Prick. But, anyway, here are the links to his acts, for your viewing pleasure: Audition, Judge Cuts, and Quarterfinals. Also, he has a YouTube channel!I highly recomment checking it out. Number 4: Hey, look! Two nine-year-old singers! This one isn't professionally trained, though. To my knowledge. She's gotta be. Yee. My number four spot goes to Angelica Hale. When she was two, she contracted a rather aggressive strep bacteria in her lungs which then, rather quickly, became double pneumonia. After multiple organ failures, going septic, her kidneys failing, and multiple surgeries, she managed to beat her illness. Her mother actually gave her one of her kidneys. She's a strong-willed person. During all of this, though, she never gave up singing. When she went on America's Got Talent, she did so well that she actually finished second in the competition! Her Judge Cuts preformance made my Dad, his girlfriend, and I all cry while watching it. Chris Hardwick hit the Golden Buzzer for that act, too, sending her straight through to the Quarterfinals. See her acts here (there are a lot): Audition, Judge Cuts, Quarterfinals, Semifinals, and Finals. Number 3: My number three spot goes to Darci Lynne. She is a singing ventriliquist. She was absolutely incredible this season! So much so that she actually fucking won the season! Spoiler alert. But, yee, she won the whole season and the one million dollar prize. Her audition earned her the Golden Buzzer, sending her directly to the Quarterfinals, bypassing the Judge Cuts entirely. This girl sings better with her mouth closed than I do with my mouth open. She showcased three puppets during her run on the show: The rabbit pictured above, a nerdy mouse, and a very horny old woman. You read that correctly, yes. Also, she fucking 'WON!! I wonder how the million dollar prize is actually given to the winning contestant. Needless to say, she earned it 100%. She's 12, btw. What are you doing with your life, huh? Sitting in front of your computer? Dorritos crumbs all over your hand and shirt? What's your excuse? Jk, I'm literally the same way right now lol. Check out her acts with these links: Audition, Quarterfinals, Semifinals, and Finals. I don't know why all of that is in italics. It's not letting me fix that and I don't feel like refreshing and redoing this whole blog post to fix it. Fuck it. Now, you're prolly thinking, "Amont. She won. Why isn't she your favorite?". Well, you're probably not thinking that. What you're probably actually thinking is, "Amont, why the fuck are you wasting all of our time with this list no one's gonna read!?". Well, first off, fuck you, it's my user blog wall thingy. And, second of all, to answer your first question, here's why: '''Number 2: My number two choice goes to Chase Goehring. Firstly, the hell is that last name? Secondly, holy fuck, this dude is extremely talented! He writes original songs. He has a great voice, and he likes to throw raps into his songs. He recieved the Golden Buzzer during the Judge Cuts, ensuring his spot in the Quarterfinals. Ultimately, he placed fifth in the competition. He made a really funny ginger joke in his Judge Cuts song that was pretty ye. Funny, yee. I'm not stalling for space or anything, you are. I really hope Simon gave him a contract under his record company, cause Chase wholeheartedly deserves it. Yee. View his acts with these links: Audition, Judge Cuts, Quarterfinals, Semifinals, and Finals. Honorable Mentions: Ffffffff''uck'', this was a difficult list to pull off! There were several outstanding preformers that I felt bad for not giving them a numerical spot on this list. However, I have added some last-minute honorable mentions so that they get mentioned here and not completely left out. So, here we go: Johnny Manuel.png|Johnny Manuel|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72WMprLONBQ Kechi.png|Kechi|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUP9lehOji0 Colin Cloud.png|Colin Cloud|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB_gIN4tbyc Christian Guardino.png|Christian Guardino|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsskVYisG60 Preacher Lawson.png|Preacher Lawson|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2x-pXRRliw Sarah and Hero.png|Sarah and Hero|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XteoAv_UUZs Yoli Mayor.png|Yoli Mayor|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJODxAC7zg0 Diavolo.png|Diavolo|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6Xsqz7vD9w Evie Clair.png|Evie Clair|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VWCkpofbro Light Balance.png|Light Balance|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oUMkoKEcyc EDIT: Could've sword I added Light Balance here. Guess it slipped my mind. They were great, yee. I apologize for the amount of pictures in this blog. Just one more, I promise. And now, my number one favorite Season 12 AGT contestant is: Number 1: Mandy Harvey. Wow. Just wow. I have utterly no idea how she didn't win this season. Lemme break this down for ya. Mandy is deaf. She has been since she was 18. She's 29 now. That's quite a long time to not have your hearing. Despite this, she writes and preforms original songs, one of which is currently the music you hear when you visit my User page. She ended up placing fourth in the competition. Fourth. How, tho? Her voice is heavenly, the songs she writes are gorgeous. I'm now a die-hard fan. Her audition earned a Golden Buzzer from Simon, instantly solidifying her a spot in the Quarterfinals. And, when that time came, she topped her audition. She kept getting better and better with every preformance. I do not know who she didn't win. It's not because of what her situation is, no. I genuinely believe she was the most talented out of the bunch. But what do I know, eh? Not much, actually. Yee. Her acts can be seen with these links: Audition, Quarterfinals, Semifinals, and Finals. Epilogue: haha fuk u. But, all joking aside, I hope this blog wasn't a waste of everyone's time. Now, onto the announcement part of this blog. The reason why this blog exists is because of this: When AGT Season 13 auditions come to either the state of or nearby Alabama, I am auditioning! I've narrowed my choices on what to do do singing or doing stand-up comedy. However, I can't decide which one. Do you guys mind helping me out? Amont's AGT Act Should Be? Singing Comedy Since I realize ya'll can't vote singing without first hearing my voice, here's a video of me preforming at the annual talent show during my junior year of High School. My voice has remained basically the same lol. The video isn't on any other website except for Facebook, and Wikia doesn't support Facebook so I can't upload it here straight from there, so here's the link to the actual Facebook post itself: Amontgomery1432 - Hey There Delilah Yee. I think I'm an okay singer. I realize it's very hard to hear me in the video, but I'm audible. My apologies on that. That's the only existing recording of it, to my knowledge. Kinda low quality. But it's okay. That high note was a bastard lol. Yeeeeeeeeeee. I am really excited to go on the show. I know that they're scheduled to come to Florida, so I'll certainly try to head out to there when auditions open up for the next season. I hope to make it farther than Zach did, at least. Yeh. That dis rap I announced is in the writing process now. It's very personal, so the writing has kinda been easy so far. I've decided to hype it up by leaking some of the lyrics here, in the format of a YouTube rap battle series putting audio of the next battle at the end of the current one to tease it. I've put it in different colors so that the different sections are distinguishable. Yee. Here ya go: -your respect or your trust I'll treat you like you do my pimples and bust your puss-lust! You paint yourself as a princess, all you- -resting bitch voice silent and learn to shut the fuck up! Change your intimidation tactics. You've never scared me, you douche You're worse at parenting than the- -lost my respect a long time ago and you know it The way you rarely acknowledged my existence really shows it I'll admit you're- Yee. I've said "Yee" way too much in this blog. Get hyped, fgts. Category:Blog posts